Mangoes and Tomatoes
by thelastmorgensterns
Summary: What happens when you leave the Morgenstern siblings in a kitchen with a mango, tomato sauce and their inability to make food? (ONE-SHOT, HUMOUR)


**HEY EVERYONE :D**

**This is just a little humour one-shot which is quite OOC but it just came up in my head all of a sudden and I just had to write it down so here it is, yey. I guess it's during CoLS when they were living together in the apartment.**

** It's also a little present for my friend, Viktoria (aka jonathanmorgenstern here on ), whose birthday is actually today so happy birthday, this is for you ;)**

***We all know this but I don't own The Mortal Instruments series, Cassandra Clare does. I just make them put tomato sauce in a mango ^-^***

* * *

Jace was lounging on one of the couches in a small library-like room that Sebastian had created in his moving apartment just for Clary because he knew that his little sister would love something like this. Though the room wasn't as big as the library in the Institute, it was still very spacious with high ceilings which maked Jace wonder how big Sebastian's apartment actually extents to. Rows and rows of bookshelves occupied each side of the rooms with different genres of books. There were probably even pornographic books as well, only the Angel would know.

In Jace's hands was a book about demons. His golden eyes were skimming over the pages. He knew that Clary and Sebastian were downstairs somewhere in the kitchen making food. Well, at least _trying_ to cook considering they both admitted they are terrible cooks. At least no one is causing trouble at the moment.

_Crash! _

_Bang!_

He spoke to soon.

Jace chucked his book across the room and ran to the door and down the stairs to see what had happened, worried that either Clary or Sebastian had hurt themself. But then again… Jace would know if Sebastian hurt himself. It was probably Clary then. As he descended down the stairs and into the kitchen, he saw a sight he didn't expect to see.

* * *

Clary and Sebastian wanted to cook something for Jace since he always was the one cooking for them. How did the two Morgenstern siblings ever agree to do this together, no one knew and this is most likely the closest thing to sibling-ness time they'll probably ever have.

Both of them stood on each side of the island located in the middle of the black and white kitchen. Pots and pans were hung above the stove in different orders and everything in the kitchen was as clean and tidy as can be. At least it looked like it at the moment.

Sebastian put his hands on either side of the edge of the table and Clary did the same. The Morgensterns started staring at each other. Green eyes on black eyes. It took them a moment before Clary blinked.

"Wait… why – were we just having a staring contest?" asked Clary.

"You started it, little sis. I just stared back."

"Yeah, but _because _you stared back it meaning I had to stare back as well or else…" Clary let out a dramatic sigh. "You know what? Whatever, let's just start on this cooking thing."

Clary pushed herself away from the island and walked over to one of the counters and got something off of it. "Okay, so we got a mango. What shall we do with this mango?" She holds up the yellow-orange oval-like fruit for Sebastian to see. Her brother walks over and plucks the mango from her hand, holding it between them and looking it as if it were a science experiment.

"I remember Jace saying he liked tomato soup," said Sebastian.

"But we both don't know how to make tomato soup." Clary started pacing around the kitchen.

Sebastian clicked his fingers. "Ah ha!" His face broke into a grin. "Instead of using tomato soup, how about we just use tomato sauce and fill the inside of the mango in with tomato sauce so when Jace bites into it, he gets the flavour of both of his favourite foods."

Clary started towards him, nodding her head enthusiastically. "Yeah, Jace will love it! And, I mean, tomato soup and tomato sauce can't have any difference, can they? They basically both have tomato in it."

Sebastian walked over to the place where they kept the tomato sauce whilst Clary put the mango onto the table.

Walking towards Clary, Sebastian held the bottle of tomato sauce in his hand. "How are we going to put the tomato sauce in?" asked Sebastian.

"Shove the top part of the bottle into the mango."

Sebastian started smirking. "_Shove it in_?"

"Yes, shove it in! How else are we going to get it in?"

"That's what she said." Sebastian's snickering started to turn into a full on laughter.

Clary walked over a swiped the sauce away from his hands. "By the Angel, you're so immature." Though it actually was very immature, she couldn't help but smile as well. "Okay, back to business." Clary put the nozzle of the sauce into the mango and squeezed.

Since there was no room for the sauce to go into the mango, the sauce suddenly started to burst out and all over Clary and Sebastian, who was standing near a pot and out of surprise, he accidentally knocked the pot over, making it to roll onto the floor.

There was a thump coming towards the kitchen and when both Morgensterns turned their head, they saw Jace standing in the archway.

* * *

As soon as Jace saw Clary and Sebastian with red on their clothes, he started screaming. A finger pointed towards Clary and then Clary started screaming leading Sebastian to start screaming.

Next thing they knew, all three of them were screaming in the kitchen at each other. A louder shrill was coming from Clary but screaming nonetheless.

"WAIT, WHY ARE WE ALL SCREAMING?" Sebastian screamed.

"WELL, YOU'RE THE ONES WITH THE BLOOD ON YOUR CLOTHES!" Jace pointed out, still screaming the words.

Before Sebastian could reply, Clary butted in, "IT'S TOMATO SAUCE, JACE. NOT FREAKING BLOOD!"

"OH," said Jace, still screaming ever so loudly. "THAT EXPLAINS A LOT."

"I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY WE ARE SCREAMING," screamed Sebastian.

"OH, RIGHT," Clary's voice dropped down to a whisper. "Why were we screaming in the first place?"

Jace moved closer into the kitchen and lowered his voice to match Clary's, "I thought you guys were covered in blood, then I screamed out of fear that you were hurt or something but then this screaming match thing started." He started to poke at the tomato sauce on Clary's shirt. "I think tomato sauce is easy to get off," said Jace still whispering, changing the subject completely.

Sebastian stepped between the two and whispered, "Now, why are we all whispering?"

"Oh yeah, why are we now whispering?" Clary was back in her normal tone of voice.

Jace was back in his normal tone too and asked, "Why is there a beautiful looking mango on the table with tomato sauce leaking out of it?" He walked over to the table and held up the mango. "AND WHO EVEN PUTS TOMATO SAUCE IN A PERFECTLY GOOD MANGO? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT," Jace spluttered out. His gaze was fixed solely on the mango with an emotion in his eyes that said, _I'm so sorry, mango. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you, poor little mango_.

"Ermm… well, Clary and I wanted to give something back to you since you're always the one who cooks the food for us?" Sebastian said in a questionable tone. "We knew you loved mangoes so we decided to put tomato sauce into a mango but then it kind of squirted out on us."

"We were originally going to put tomato soup in it but we both didn't know how to make it so we used tomato sauce," Clary added.

Jace still had the mango and his hand and was still staring at it as if he didn't acknowledge a word Clary and Sebastian had just said. After a moment, Jace finally said, "But who the hell would even waste such a beautiful yellow fruit with tomato sauce?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot and it made you laugh or smile :3**

**Until next time,  
CINDAAYYYY x**


End file.
